Blender
by 78Violetfan
Summary: "I used to hate you, but now I love you. So like a rose, so like a rose."


**Okay, so I don't normally write Quick fiction, however I have written one before called Tag, I Quit. It wasn't that great, so I'm kind of hoping this one is better. The thought just crossed my mind.**

* * *

><p>Senior year was going to be different for Quinn, see she finally realized what she truly wanted out of everything. It wasn't just somebody to love her. No, it wasn't Finn either. And no, not Sam.<p>

Quinn wanted Puck.

Quinn not only wanted Puck, but she wanted Puck to want her.

She wanted him to love her.

So that was her plan, it was her final year in school, it was his final year in school. She didn't want to start the year off by herself, no she wanted to start it off in a relationship with the one man she actually loved, the one who got her pregnant two years ago, the one who asked her to keep their baby. She wanted the year to start off with him and her together, and she wanted the year to finish with them two together.

* * *

><p>So, in Glee Club she stood in front of everyone as they took their seats. They were all clearly confused as of why the blonde was standing there instead of sitting in her regular seat.<p>

Mr. Schuester came in from the hallway and smiled, "alright, guys!" He set his bag on the computer and looked at everyone, "It's a new year and it's going to absolutely rock." He nodded, "this year we're going all the way, we're winning Sectionals, we're winning Regionals, and then we're winning Nationals." He clapped his hands excitedly, "so...who's ready to begin the new year."

"Mr. Schue?" Quinn said as she took a shaky breath.

It seemed as though the teacher just realized the young blonde was standing in front of the rest of the Glee kids. "Yes Quinn, what's up?"

She swallowed down the fear in her throat, "uh, I-I want to sing a song." She said.

Mr. Schuster's face brightened with a smile, "alright...what's the occasion?" He asked.

Quinn nodded, "well, I've come across some feelings, and I realize that you have always said that music is the best way to explain how you are feeling...so I have a song to sing." She shrugged nervously, "to explain my feelings."

The teacher nodded enthusiastically, "great, so everyone..." He faced the rest of the Glee kids, "we'll set off this year with a song from Quinn Fabray."

The other people in the room nodded along as they clapped a little for the blonde. Mr. Schue then made his way to an empty chair within the group. "Alright Quinn, whenever you're ready." He nodded toward her.

Quinn smiled, "thanks...and before I start I just want to say...excuse my language...but there really is no other way for this song to go." With that she nodded toward the band which began to play her song.

_1, 2, 3, 4_

_I used to hate you_  
><em>But now I love you<em>  
><em>So like a rose<em>  
><em>So like a rose<em>

_But when you kiss me I wanna slap you_  
><em>But sorry it's lost<em>  
><em>The feeling is lost<em>

_I chew my nails down_  
><em>I look at the ground<em>  
><em>I am pissed<em>  
><em>I am shy<em>

_Cause you threw me in a blender_  
><em>I am hot<em>  
><em>I am cold<em>

_Do you wanna get to know me_  
><em>Do you wanna learn to get inside my head<em>  
><em>Do you wanna get to touch me<em>  
><em>Cause now my ex is officially dead<em>

_I don't la-la-la-la like you_  
><em>I la-la-la-la love you<em>  
><em>I used to ha-ha-ha-ha hate you<em>  
><em>But now I really fucking love you<em>

_I'm feeling stupid_  
><em>But I won't tell you<em>  
><em>I am blond<em>  
><em>I feel dumb<em>

_I sound sweetly in the daytime_  
><em>Not a turn, not a turn<em>  
><em>I cry my eyes out<em>  
><em>Hoping you'll shout<em>  
><em>Be my girlfriend<em>  
><em>Be my girlfriend<em>

_And when you kiss her_  
><em>I'll tell you it hurts<em>  
><em>I want more<em>  
><em>I want more<em>

_So you do you wanna get to know me_  
><em>Do you wanna learn to get inside my head<em>  
><em>Do you wanna get to touch me<em>  
><em>Cause now my ex is officially dead<em>

_I don't la-la-la-la like you_  
><em>I la-la-la-la love you<em>  
><em>I used to ha-ha-ha-ha hate you<em>  
><em>But now I really fucking love you<em>

_Could you, could you, could you, could you keep a secret_  
><em>Would you, would you, would you, would you wanna keep it<em>  
><em>Wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna make a scandal<em>  
><em>But I can get ya, get ya, get ya by the handle<em>

_And if you, if you, if you really feel me_  
><em>Then you got me, got me, got me thinking maybe<em>  
><em>For a minute or maybe two we're not in public<em>  
><em>I'll make you la-la-la-la lovesick<em>

_I don't la-la-la-la like you_  
><em>I la-la-la-la love you<em>  
><em>I used to ha-ha-ha-ha hate you<em>  
><em>But now I really fucking love you<em>

_I don't la-la-la-la like you_  
><em>I la-la-la-la love you<em>  
><em>I used to ha-ha-ha-ha hate you<em>  
><em>But now I really fucking love you<em>

* * *

><p>When Quinn finished singing she looked around the room, she noticed all eyes were on her and not one of them understood who the song was about.<p>

Mr. Schuester stood up, "well, Quinn...th-that was something." He walked over to her to say something more to her.

Quinn just shook her head before walking over to Puck, "I-I'm sorry about what I said to you whenever I said what I said to you." She whispered.

Puck looked up at her in shock, "wh-what are you talking about?" His arm was currently around his girlfriend Lauren Zizes.

Quinn risked looking at the girl beside him before looking into Puck's eyes, "everything...I'm talking about everything. I've realized something as I've sat in my room trying to come up with reasonable explanations as of why I can't make any relationship work." She took a breath, "and the only explanation is you."

Puck was still confused yet he removed his arm from resting across his girlfriends shoulders and stood up to face Quinn fully, "Quinn?" He asked. He'd be lying to himself if he claimed he didn't want to hear this.

"I really fucking love you." Quinn whispered.

And before he knew what he was doing, the bad boy pulled the blonde into a long awaited kiss.

After all he really fucking loved her too.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I don't know if it is good or not. I just thought that since the idea wouldn't leave me alone, I should try to publish it anyway. I think it turned out pretty good.<strong>

**The song is: Blender, by The Pretty Reckless**

**I would really appreciate it if you would review the story, and let me know how I did.**

**...thanks for reading...**


End file.
